1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for processing of computer data.
2. Background Art
Providing personalization over networked sites on the Internet is a common technique for leveraging the data mining capabilities of computers, providing a highly relevant browsing experience for users. By presenting customized content that a user is likely to be interested in, user attention can be sustained for longer periods of time. In the context of e-commerce, this allows increased opportunities to market products and follow through with sales. Some prominent examples include product recommendations based on previous purchases and browsing habits, and targeted banner ads based on the content of searches or requested websites.
Besides individualized personalization, there is also the technique of segmenting users into distinct categories, each category having a different marketing focus and approach. These categories might be defined by numerous segmentation rules, which may be based on browsing behaviors, demographics, social networks, lifestyles, personal interests, and other information. For example, a video games reseller might categorize users as “core gamers,” “casual gamers,” “music gamers,” and “family gamers.” Rules might thus be constructed based on volunteered user profile information or tracked user behavior. For example, users might be categorized as “core gamers” if they previously purchased several games in traditional game genres such as fighting and shooting games. “Casual gamers” may have less frequent buying activity and dabble in a wider range of game genres. “Music gamers” might indicate that they also play musical instruments and have an interest in music simulation games. “Family gamers” might indicate that they primarily purchase video games for their children, and are looking for appropriately rated selections. Once the video games reseller e-commerce site determines a user match to one or more particular categories, site content, recommendations, and marketing copy can be presented to the user accordingly.
To best meet changing business needs and demands, it is essential to quickly reinvent marketing strategies to keep abreast of new trends and market conditions. Optimization of customer segmentation methodologies is one essential part of this constant reinvention procedure. However, this optimization step has traditionally required skilled information technology staff to embark on expensive and time-consuming projects to modify complex marketing and commerce systems. Frequent and cost-effective optimization of customer segmentation methodologies could be readily achieved if marketing and sales staff were enabled to easily modify segments and content presentation without requiring reprogramming of systems code.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to segment users into categories for customized content in a networked content delivery system without requiring detailed knowledge of low-level architectural and implementation details to affect system changes.